


Camp Papillion

by ladybugschatonnoir (MiraculouslyUnlucky)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyUnlucky/pseuds/ladybugschatonnoir
Summary: The air was fresh and clean.The sky was a bright blue with little wisps of cloud.There were tall pine trees as far as the eye could see and mountains in the distance.The sun burnt bright overhead. Nothing but pure, one hundred percent nature.The only accommodations they got were running water, toilets that flushed (sometimes), and electricity in their cabins that could only handle having one lamp plugged in at a time (if you were lucky). And sometimes, just sometimes, Marinette Dupain Cheng tended to get a little lucky.





	Camp Papillion

The air was fresh and clean.

Marinette stepped off the bus and shouldered her pink and white polka dot bag, breathing in the scent of pine.

The sky was a bright blue with little wisps of cloud.

"Are you ready for this?" Alya asked, patting her friend's shoulder as she held her black and white striped duffel bag by her side.

There were tall pine trees as far as the eye could see and mountains in the distance.

"Are _you_?" Marinette giggled, waving her hand to gesture to everything in front of her.

The sun burnt bright overhead. Nothing but pure, one hundred percent nature.

"I told you not to bring it up," Alya said, giving her midnight blue haired friend the side eye.

The only accommodations they got were running water, toilets that flushed (sometimes), and electricity in their cabins that could only handle having one lamp plugged in at a time (if you were lucky). And sometimes, just sometimes, Marinette Dupain Cheng tended to get a little lucky.

\---

The cabin was dark and damp, and when Alya had flicked the light switch to turn on the one bulb overhead, it sputtered and blew out.

"Of course," she said, exasperation dripping from every word, "Now we don't even have a light."

Marinette walked in after Alya, followed closely by Mylene. "Don't worry, Alya," she smiled and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "We'll get this looking like home in no time, trust me."

Alya shook her head and took the bed to the right. She dropped her duffel bag on the naked mattress and sat down next to it. The old springs groaned in protest and she sighed.

Marinette took the bed in the middle and Mylene, the one on the left.

Marinette put both hands on her hips and looked determinedly at the cabin around them. Now she was extra glad she had packed a suitcase filled with extra fabrics. She was going to make this cabin a home for the three months they would be staying there. She went over to the window closest to Alya and took off the ragged, dark purple curtains and opened the window so the sweet smell of pine would wash away the musky odor. She did the same to the window by Mylene and dumped the old curtains in a corner by the door. She opened up her pink suitcase and pulled out some pink and white polka dot fabric and sat down, beginning her sewing and cutting.

Both Alya and Mylene looked around the cabin in amazement. The room was bright, the musky smell was gone, and it was already starting to feel like home.

"Aaaaand, done," Marinette smiled and stood at the door of the cabin, admiring her work.

Both windows were sparkling clean with fresh new curtains that smelt like the bakery back in Paris. She had put the old curtains between the spaces of the beds as a sort of carpet so the floor wouldn't be too cold in the morning, and she had somehow managed to get the overhead light to work, much to Alya’s disbelief.

Mylene had decorated her side of the cabin with a few posters and a dream catcher, and was finishing up putting her tied dyed sheets on her bed. Alya had put up a few photos of her siblings and parents back home, along with one giant poster above the head of her bed that hosted a Wifi symbol. Her sheets were simple enough with a solid beige color and a comforter with one side beige, one side black. Marinette's bed was pink sheets and a polka dot pillow case with a soft pink and Black blanket. She had pinned up a photo of her parents next to a poster of the Eiffel Tower. She left the wall mostly empty because she knew she was going to find some trinkets to decorate it with.

The girls sat and looked around their cabin and began to talk. They wanted to know who was looking forward to what, what kind of activities they would have, and most importantly; who was the camp director? Nobody had seen him at the drop off point, but instead two main counselors explained to them where they would be staying and what rules they had to follow. Mylene expressed some concern over the larger councilor, comparing him to an ape and then blushing at the comment she considered to be rude. Alya pointed out that they may not have any leeway whatsoever because of that and the fact that the other councilor seemed too rigid and strict, despite her seeming like she wanted all the kids to enjoy their time here. When asked about the director, they got no answer besides the fact that he may be seen around the camp site occasionally, but as far as the campers were concerned, he didn’t exist unless you got into some serious trouble.

There was a loud knock at the door and Marinette walked over to open it.

“Hello kids, welcome to camp Papillion. Here are your camp shirts, you really only have to wear them today at the opening ceremony and then the last day at the closing ceremony,” A lanky teenager around the age of eighteen handed three purple shirts to Marinette as he continued talking, “You guys are located by the large lake, on the lower half of the camping grounds,” He handed Marinette a folded map, “the older kids are located a little farther in the woods by the small lake. Things to remember: the lake is cool, but only during the day, don’t go wandering at night past curfew, and don’t go wandering into the other parts of the camp without proper supervision. Alright, cool. Dinner is in an hour and a bell will ring to notify you. Hope you have a blast kiddos,” the lanky boy left them and walked off their porch and over to the next cabin, knocking on the door and repeating the same speech over again.

“Wow, I don’t think he likes it here much,” Mylene noted as Marinette closed the door and handed each of them their shirts.

“Oh, it just seems so repetitive to have to do that. I’m sure if we see him again he’ll totally love it here!” Marinette smiled, pulling her new shirt over her tank top. Alya gave her a look that said she seriously doubted it, bit pulled her shirt on none the less and laid back down on her bed.

“I think it’ll be really fun here.” Mylene smiled, putting on her shirt and going to sit on Marinette’s bed beside her.

“Yeah, it’ll be a blast,” Marinette nodded her head.

“Plus,” Alya turned over on her side and smirked, “You’ll get to see more of Adrien. I doubt he’ll be doing a bunch of photo shoots here, in this secluded, romantic area,” she wiggled her eyebrows and drew out the last word.

Marinette’s face became a bright red. “A-alya! Don’t try to pull any stunts, o-okay? We’re here to have fun and relax.”

“Sure girl,” Alya winked. Mylene giggled into her hand and Marinette puffed out her cheeks.

They spent the remainder of the hour going back and forth between each other, laughing, blushing, and joking around.

 

The bell outside, sounding more like a gong, notified them that it was time for dinner. The three girls left their cabin and followed the steady stream of campers up a hill towards the dining hall.

The building looked well kept and fairly similar to a basement cafeteria. The students lined up and took trays, walking down the line to accept the food being piled onto their plates. After they got out of the food line, they went to sit at the tables labeled with their cabin numbers and began eating.

“Hey girls, you like the camp so far?” Nino asked as him and Adrien passed by their tables, plastic red trays in hand.

“Too soon to tell,” Alya shrugged, a small smile playing across her lips.

Marinette was mid bite when Adrien looked over at her and smiled, causing her to choke on her mashed potatoes and reach greedily for her cup of water. As she gulped down her water and took a deep breath, Alya looked up at the two boys and pulled them close.

“Hey, what do you say the four of us sneak down to the lake tonight for a quick dip. The cabins sure do get stuffy, don’t they Marinette?” She asked with a smirk, looking over to her best friend.

“Uh, um, ah, y-yeah,” Marinette felt her face become hot once again, “Stuffy.” She had dropped her glass back on the table, splashing some water onto her dish and accidentally hitting her fork off the table at the same time.

The boys simply smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a plan; we’ll meet you down there after lights out.” Nino winked at Alya and then continued to his table with Adrien following close behind.

“Alya,” Marinette gasped, “what are you doing?”

“Setting us up on a double date girl, see how easy that was?”

“B-but we can’t be out after curfew, we’ll get in trouble,” She said, griping the edge of the table and leaning over her soggy food.

“We’ll be fine, girl, you just have to keep your cool, that’s all.”

Marinette leaned back and sighed. Doesn’t she know how hard that will be?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First AU using the first generation Miraculous characters so I hope you enjoy! This will be a relatively large project so hopefully you have the patience to stick around :) This chapter is short, mainly due to Finals for school, but I really wanted to get something out there. I'll hopefully be uploading once a week over the summer so it would be really sweet if you guys could stick around! Constructive criticism and comments are always enjoyed and I really love getting them! I will also be posting this on my tumblr (ladybugschatonnoir) so feel free to head over there to keep updated and reblog the heck out of wahatever you like.


End file.
